


if you want me you can watch me on your video phone

by Better_to_die_a_hero



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, i guess, i was avoiding coursework, innocentstripper!mitch, mild homophobia, this is based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_to_die_a_hero/pseuds/Better_to_die_a_hero
Summary: auston gets a surprise for his birthday, in the form of male stripper mitch





	if you want me you can watch me on your video phone

Auston was going to kill his team mates.

Having a birthday right before the beginning of the season meant that his team was in town and hyped-up with nothing to do. And as he stared at the boy being led into the room, he realized what a mistake it had been to let a bored Naz plan his party.

He looked around Auston’s age, and tall without the bulk that most guys he knew had from playing hockey. Grinning, Naz brought him to where Auston was sitting. “Matts, we got you a present. I think you’re gonna like it,” he smirked, wrapping his arm around the guy’s shoulders. The kid blushed, pale cheeks flaring pink, and stuttered out a sincere-sounding “Happy Birthday” before asking for the bathroom to change.  
While he was in the bathroom, Willy leaned over. “Pretty funny they got you a dude stripper. Ten bucks says it was Leo’s idea,” he said, laughing.

“Fuck you,” Auston grumped. No offense to the kid but, yeah, he’d kinda been hoping for a more… female stripper when Naz had said he’d organized for one to come. Before Willy could respond, Naz clapped his hand together and cleared his throat.

“Gentlemen,” he began, “tonight we celebrate our good friend Auston’s birthday with a dance from young Mitch. Come on out kid,” he yelled to the bathroom. Slowly the door opened and the kid -- Mitch -- stepped out wearing lacy blue boyshorts and a Matthews jersey. Someone (probably Willy) wolf whistled, and Mitch flushed even more. As he walked towards Auston, who had been relocated to the middle of the room by a quietly amused Freddie, he was showered with more catcalls from the guys. When he reached Auston, music started playing, an old Beyonce remix with heavy bass pouring from the speakers. His wide blue eyes met Auston’s, just for a second. God, he looked so nervous. “Have you done this before?” Auston asked, and groaned when the kid shook his head. He was like a fucking stripper virgin, or whatever, and Auston was taking his, like, lap dance cherry. No one was ever going to let him live this down. He took a moment to just look at the stripper, slim shoulders drowning in the oversized jersey, lips swollen and red from biting on them. He looked like some innocent kid that was about to be fucking taken advantage of some shit. And then he just -- turned and dropped down into Auston’s lap, perfectly on beat.

Which. Okay.

He ground down hard onto Auston, pushing his ass into his crotch and moving with the beat. Every time he moved back he let out these breathy noises, arching his back and exposing himself to the rest of the room. As he lifted the jersey up, showing off his underwear and abs, Mitch spread his legs over Auston’s, basically using his core and thighs to hold himself up. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Auston glanced around the room. Everyone was staring openly at Mitch work himself on top of Auston, coyly playing with the hem of the jersey. 

Naz, who had been positively gleeful when this started, had his eyes fixed on Mitch’s writhing body. Beside him Trav’s mouth had fallen fully open, and the dude looked 30 seconds away from reaching out to touch the guy. And like -- Auston had the guy fucking grinding on him, bro. Same.

As the song wound down, Mitch furrowed his brow and sucked his lip into his mouth. Auston watched, hypnotized, as it popped out, spit-slick.

When the bass finally died out and Mitch stood, the room was dead silent. Auston was speechless, staring at the guy in front of him. For something that started out as a joke, no one was laughing. In fact --

“Do me next,” Willy smirked, spreading his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally drabble i did to avoid coursework  
> pls be nice, but i love me some constructive criticism  
> title from beyonces "video phone" bc thats what i was listening to when i posted this  
> i also edited it bc i read it back and could not let that piece of shit be attached to my good christian name


End file.
